Tangerines
by Asparagus Altar-Ego
Summary: A one-shot fic for the K-drama My Girl  마이걸 .  Yoo Rin reflects on her decision to go to New York with Jung Woo and what happened afterwards.  Main pairing: Yoo Rin x Jung Woo.  Minor Gong Chan x Se Hyun.


A/N: When I first watched the Korean drama My Girl (마이걸) with some friends, we spent pretty much the whole time cheering for Jung Woo because he was just that cute. In the end we were disappointed with how thing's ended for him, although it was still worth watching to the end, and I'd definitely recommend it. I was disappointed because I couldn't find any My Girl fics on , so I decided to write this one. It's a little short, but at least it's complete.

Disclaimer: I do not own My Girl (마이걸) or any of it's characters. The idea for how the story should have ended is mine though, although I have to thank my friends for the inspiration.

* * *

**Tangerines**

_Asparagus Altar-Ego_

* * *

Yoo Rin picked up a tangerine off the counter, it made her think of everything that had happened since she'd met Gong Chan. Of the tangerines she'd stolen and sold. Of Jung Woo rescuing her from the hit men who were after her father. Of days in the snow. Of pretending to be Gong Chan's cousin, and beginning to wish she wasn't a swindler. Of Grandfather, and Auntie, and Mr. Jang. It made her remember how things had started to fall apart, and how they had ended up getting better.

When Jung Woo asked her to come to New York with him, Yoo Rin remembered thinking it was a bad idea. Why would she travel to New York with him? Sure, he was always there when she was upset to cheer her up; he was the one whose shoulder she cried on. But he was also a player. He claimed to be in love with her, but she could never quite believe it. It couldn't possibly be true. But in spite of that, she'd agreed. After all, Jung Woo thought that if she went with him to New York she'd be able to get over Gong Chan. Love wasn't always forever, and Jung Woo seemed convinced that she could get past her unrequited love for Gong Chan if she could just get away from him.

So she had accepted, although it had been difficult to make herself leave Gong Chan's side, and she'd felt bad about leaving Grandfather as well. Grandfather would be sad that she was leaving, but on the other hand he'd also be happy. After all, Grandfather seemed to think that Yoo Rin and Jung Woo would make a great couple. He'd be pleased that their relationship was going somewhere, not that, Yoo Rin told herself, it was going anywhere. Her relationship with Jung Woo was strictly platonic, and he'd just have to get used to it. Yoo Rin wasn't interested in players, even if she was a swindler, she had to draw the line somewhere. And dating a player, well, that was it.

Looking back on it all, standing in their kitchen in New York peeling a tangerine, she felt a little silly. Sure, Jung Woo had been a player, but he'd genuinely loved her from the start. Really, if she hadn't been so stubborn it would have been obvious. All the times he'd been there for her, all the good times they'd had together... It was amazing she hadn't fallen for him right away. He'd been so sweet, and she, well, she simply hadn't wanted to believe that how he behaved was real. She'd passed his sweet behavior off as an act, and as for his pretty face, well, obviously it came in handy when he was being a player.

In fact, coming to New York with Jung Woo was probably the best decision Yoo Rin ever made. He'd been right, all she'd needed was a little distance to get over Gong Chan. In fact, these days Yoo Rin even wondered if she'd ever really been in love with Gong Chan at all. They were cousins, nothing more. As for Jung Woo, he'd been right that she could be happy with him as well. Away from Gong Chan and the stress of pretending to be someone she wasn't, Yoo Rin had fallen for Jung Woo. And she couldn't be happier about it.

Of course it was a good thing for more than one reason that she'd gotten over her not-really-love with Gong Chan. She was pretending to be his cousin after all. And, as she'd found out some time after coming to New York with Jung Woo, they really were cousins. She'd been faking it all that time, but then it had turned out to be true. Secretary Yoon's investigations had led to her father, and her father had admitted that in the earthquake in Japan, it had been his daughter who had died. Afterwards, he'd taken in Yoo Rin as his daughter, since her parents were dead and she'd been friends with his daughter. It had been shocking for Yoo Rin to find out her dad had adopted her, but she'd accepted it fairly quickly. Adopted or not, he was still her dad.

Also, Gong Chan and Se Hyun had managed to work out their relationship. In fact, when Yoo Rin and Jung Woo returned to Seoul next month, it would be just in time for Gong Chan and Se Hyun's wedding. Yoo Rin was happy for them. Honestly happy, and soon, she thought, her and Jung Woo would get married as well.

Jung Woo put an arm around her, and she realized she'd stopped peeling the tangerine ages ago, "What are you thinking about?" He asked.

Yoo Rin smiled, "Just thinking how perfectly things worked out." She popped a piece of the tangerine into her mouth.

He smiled back and kissed her on the cheek, "I love you."

She replied, even though her mouth was full, "I love you, too."


End file.
